


Maiden In The Dark

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Tohka had been acting strange all day, Shido noticed. When night falls, he soon finds out why.
Relationships: Shido Itsuka/Tenka (Date A Live), Shido Itsuka/Tohka Yatogami
Comments: 24
Kudos: 21





	Maiden In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Tohka seems to be quite popular. Hopefully Tenka shares that popularity, Enjoy~

It had been an odd day for Shido.

That, in itself, was not an unusual thing. He had gotten used to enduring the weirdness that came with living and hanging out with his friends. However this time it was stranger than usual, namely because of _who_ was acting odd; Tohka.

The house was empty aside from him and Tohka; everyone else was either out hanging out with each other on girl-nights or other business. Tohka had been invited to go along with Origami and Miku but had declined, citing that she felt unwell and just wanted to sit at home for a while. What was more alarming was that Tohka, unlike usual, didn't try to get his attention or coax sympathy from him – she just sat on the couch watching TV and occasionally got up to eat something.

That was enough to make him concerned, but he was helpless to do anything about it. She didn't have a temperature or cough, nor any other traditional signs of illness. She was fine visibly; however it was clear she was suffering from some kind of migraine. He gave her some medicine and she took it with a mumbled thanks, and slept for the second half of the day restlessly, mumbling to herself the whole time.

Shido sighed, running a hand through his hair. The house was silent now; night blanketing the sky outside his bedroom window. He had spent most of the day just chilling around the house or getting some chores down, but his worry for Tohka had been a major distraction the entire day. Even when he woke her for dinner she only took a small bowl, nibbling away at her ramen with a distant expression. When asked if she was alright she just brushed him off, something she rarely if ever did before.

''Maybe she'll feel better by the morning...'' He murmured to himself, leaning back from the window and preparing to slide under the covers of his bed, already dressed in a loose button-up shirt and shorts.

Just as he peeled back the covers he heard muffled footsteps – before his bedroom door slammed open. The sudden loud sound made him jolt, whirling to face the door; and to his surprise he found Tohka standing there.

No, it wasn't _quite_ Tohka, Shido realised after a moment. The woman stood in his doorway held a more intimating posture, her dark purple eyes alight with a fierceness rarely seen in Tohka. Her curvy frame was revealed thanks to her skimpy outfit, plenty of her firm stomach and the sides of her breasts revealed. A translucent skirt fell from her waist and failed to hide her stocking-clad legs, his eyes roaming all over her alluring frame from her feet to her ponytail.

Shido swallowed as the woman kept staring at him, slowly standing up. ''Tohka...?''

The Tohka-like woman tilted her head, eyes faintly aglow as she stepped into the dimly-lit room, nothing but the moonlight to illuminate them. Pushing down his nerves he too walked closer, growing slightly more confident when she didn't take it as a hostile gesture, merely staring almost-inquisitively at him the whole time.

''Is that yo-''

''Yes.'' The woman suddenly cut him off – her voice smooth and with a deeper undertone than Tohka's voice normally had.

Shido opened his mouth to speak, confusion and concern bubbling inside him – when Tohka lunged in. In the time it took him to blink she had a handful of his shirt in her hand and shoved him up against the nearest wall, knocking the breath out of him. She leaned in dangerously close, her breath tickling his chin from how close she was and her dark eyes gazing deeply into his own; before the doppelgänger spoke.

''You make Tohka feel all sorts of ways, but she's too cowardly to say it...'' She rumbled, gripping his shirt tighter. '' _So I'll show you._ ''

Shido didn't even have time to speak before the dark-eyed Tohka smashed her lips against his with wild roughness, snatching the breath from his lungs. Her hand released his shirt and grabbed his arms before he could react, pinning them against the wall as she dominated his mouth, her lips hungrily smacking against his own. He snapped out of his shock and started struggling back, trying to wrestle himself free – but his resistance only made Tohka kiss him more roughly, biting his bottom lip hard.

He gasped as pain stabbed his lip – and allowed Tohka to shove her tongue into his mouth, exploring his mouth with single-minded ravenousness. He didn't have it in him to bite her tongue, leaving him helpless to do anything but endure the embarrassingly erotic sensation of her tongue roaming over his teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth before finally pulling back, breaking off the kiss.

''Haah...!'' Shido gasped in a gulp of air, panting. ''Why... why did...?''

Her nails dug into his forearms. ''Didn't you hear me?''

Shido blushed as the Tohka pressed herself against him, her intense eyes piercing into his as her breasts squished against his chest. ''I'll _show_ you what the other me feels.''

''Other you...?'' He murmured. ''So you're... also, Tohka?''

Annoyance flickered across her visage. ''Yes.''

Shido wasn't sure what to say to that. He wanted to ask why this happened, why she kissed him, what she meant about Tohka's feelings – but the alter ego didn't give him time to voice them, growing impatient. She crashed their lips together in a rough kiss that sucked the breath out of his lungs; groaning in surprise as Tohka dominated the fierce kiss with embarrassing ease, smacking their lips together so roughly he couldn't think straight.

Tohka dug her nails into his arm once more time before loosening her grip, holding his shoulders instead. On instinct his hands came to settle on her sides, shivering when she rumbled approvingly into the kiss. She pulled back from the hot kiss long enough to give him a domineering smirk before kissing him once more, shoving her tongue into his mouth and forcing an embarrassed groan from his throat, his hands unconsciously sliding down her smooth sides until he reached her hips.

''That's it...'' Tohka breathed, her tongue slipping out his mouth.

This time Shido was more prepared; groaning as their lips connected in another kiss. His right leg shifted out slightly and Tohka ground herself against it, groaning hotly into his mouth as she slid her clothed pussy against his thigh – the mere sensation sending an erotic thrill rushing up his spine. His hands dipped lower and he tentatively held her ass, feeling her curves through her thin skirt as his hormones got the better of him, his mind fogging up with lust.

The alter-ego broke off the kiss, eyes bordering on predatory right before she buried her face into his neck – extracting a startled groan from Shido as she attached her lips onto his jugular, sucking hard. He buckled and unconsciously squeezed her ass roughly, arousal bubbling inside him when Tohka groaned into his neck, her hot breath brushing over his skin so sensually it was impossible to ignore.

''Mn...'' Tohka's tongue drew a circle on his jugular. ''More... let me feel all of you...''

Shido shivered, obediently squeezing her ass again. Tohka smirked into his neck and dragged her teeth over his skin, sending a thrilling tingle up his spine as she slid down, planting a loose trail of sharp kisses down to his collarbone. Her hands flew to his shirt and with nimble ease she unbuttoned his shirt, fabric audibly shuffling as she undressed him bit by bit – until his shirt spilled open.

Tohka dove in immediately, nipping at her collarbone and sliding down to his chest, kissing his pectorals heatedly. He shivered and could do nothing but watch her, transfixed as she trailed hot smooches down his chest, her dark eyes locked solely onto his as she worked – seducing him with her fierce expression. His hands slipped off her ass as she slid further down, her kisses trailing down to his nipples and licking them with domineering passion, her nails digging into his sides.

''Ah...'' Shido shivered at the erotic feeling. ''T... Tohka...''

She grazed her teeth over his nipple – her voice a growl. ''Don't call me that.''

''T-Then... what do you want me to?'' He questioned in a strained voice, swallowing when Tohka stood back up, peering intensely into his eyes.

''I don't care.''

'''How about... Tenka?''

The alter-ego scoffed softly, her cheeks dusting a faint pink hue. ''Fine by me.''

Shido didn't get the chance to savour her surprisingly cute expression before she grabbed the collar of his shirt – and threw him over to the bed. He went airborne for a good half-second before he hit the bed back-first, grunting as he bounced on the springy mattress. Tenka was on him in a second, straddling his waist and grabbing his bare shoulders so roughly that her nails dug in, the mild pain strangely arousing him.

Tenka smirked, sliding back. Her nails teased their way down his bare chest and stomach, curving down until they reached his shorts – pulling them down without a hint of fanfare. His half-erect cock sprung out into the open, the mere sight of it bringing an attractive red blush to Tenka's fair cheeks, the dim lighting failing to hide it.

The alter-ego got over her embarrassment a second later, huffing and grabbing his cock – roughly squeezing his shaft and forcing a groan from his throat. ''N-Nn...''

''Hmph.'' Tenka huffed, giving his cock a slow jerk. ''Weakling.''

Shido grunted in response, twitching as she began jerking his cock – giving him a smirk as she bobbed her wrist. Pleasure teased his shaft and tingling jolts of warmth shot up and down his cock, the sensation so strong he couldn't help but groan. Tenka visibly delighted in hearing that, her smirk taking on a sharper edge as she bobbed her wrist faster, her hand seamlessly sliding up and down his swelling shaft.

An idea visibly hit her, a glint entering her dark eyes. Swiftly Tenka shuffled closer until her breath was washing over his cock, her lips hovering over the tip – before she spat on his cock. Shido twitched, groaning as her felt her hot saliva dribble down his cock; quickly smeared over his shaft as Tohka resumed bobbing her hand up and down, her soft hand slipping and sliding along his cock with ease.

''A-Ah...'' Shido twitched; sitting up on his elbows and watching intently as Tohka jerked him off – shivering when the dark-eyed girl spat on his cock again, a string of drool hanging from her inviting lips before it snapped.

Tenka glanced up at him again, her smirk returning full-force. She ran her thumb over the tip of his rock-hard cock and teasingly rubbed it, the slight pressure sucking the breath from his lungs, his eyes fluttering shut. That proved to be a mistake, as her hand suddenly uncurled from his cock – before her lips pressed against the tip. A split-second later they parted, and Tenka slid her lips down his saliva-coated cock, taking him into her wonderfully hot mouth.

''H-Haah!'' Shido buckled in surprise; eyes going wide as hot pleasure raced down his cock. ''T-Tenka...!''

The Spirit chuckled lowly, her breathy voice tickling his dick. Shido shivered as her tongue stroked around his hard length as she slid further down, not breaking eye-contact as she slid her way down his girth and progressively took more and more of him into her mouth – stopping only when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. Tenka's brows furrowed for a moment and she gave his cock an idle suck, her eyes dropping to his shaft as she thought.

A glint entered her eyes, and in a heartbeat Tenka acted – immediately shoving herself the rest of the way down. Shido couldn't contain the sharp groan that escaped his throat; pure pleasure tingling through his cock as his shaft slid down her tight throat. Tenka didn't give him time to adjust; immediately grabbing his hips and beginning to bob up and down his cock, slurping his dick and deep-throating him with arousing ease.

''Nn...'' Shido weakly raised a hand and laid it on her head, threading his fingers into her hair. ''S-Slow down...''

Tenka didn't. With fierce passion the alter-ego bobbed her head up and down his length, her mouth so indescribably hot compared to the coolness of his bedroom – groans and moans fleeing his lips as the beautiful Spirit sucked him off so eagerly. The knowledge that the alter-ego was using Tohka's body, Tohka's _mouth_ , only made the situation so much more lewd in his melting mind.

''Ah... haah... i-if you keep...'' Shido tried to speak but could barely get the words out, his throat tightening up from the pleasure.

Instinctively he gripped Tenka's hair between his fingers; his unintentional roughness making Tenka smirk, bobbing her head faster – sucking him off with primal ferocity. A distinct pressure swelled in the base of his throbbing cock and he couldn't stop it, barely able to gasp in gulps of air as Tenka relentlessly teased his shaft, her tongue working overtime to push him to climax. And it was working; a fire spreading up his cock as the pleasure ate away at his stamina, the thought of unloading in her mouth too erotic to refuse.

''T... T-Tenk- _Nn!_ ''

Tenka's eyes widened as ropes of cum suddenly shot into her mouth; spurt after spurt of cum shooting straight down her throat. She snapped out of it a second later and immediately deep-throated him, groaning deeply as she slurped his cock and dragged his climax out for as long as she could, tasting his cum on her tongue.

''Mmph...'' Tenka sucked his cock one more time as she reared her head back – popping her lips off a second later, panting. ''Hah... so bitter...''

Shido didn't have the air to reply; simply panting for air as he recovered from his powerful climax. For a precious few seconds their mutual panting was the only sound in the room, their chests heaving for air – before Tenka shifted, crawling up his panting frame and clicking her translucent skirt off, throwing it aside.

''Wha- Mmph?!'' Shido's words were cut short as Tenka snaked her arms around his head, and pulled his face right into her breasts.

The teen struggled for only a few seconds before Tenka growled at him, pulling on his hair. He took the hint and reluctantly ceased struggling, privately liking the sensation of her warm breasts against his face – her boobs gently heaving in tandem with her breaths. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and pushed his face towards her, tentatively kissing the skin between her plump breasts and earning a hot groan for his efforts.

Emboldened his embarrassed kisses grew more confident; peppering Tenka's chest with a flurry of smooches. The Spirit yanked the cloth off her chest, allowing him to take one of her perky nipples into his mouth and suck on it, listening to her moan and groan with pleasure just from his mouth. His cock twitched for attention but he was too enamoured by her chest to ease his own arousal, distracting himself by licking her perky nub.

''A-Ah...'' Tenka exhaled slowly, her shoulders relaxing. ''That's it...''

Shido gladly complied, his reluctance melting away in the face of his hormones – popping his lips off her nipple and swapping to the other, eliciting a throaty groan from the alter-ego. Daringly his hands slid down her back until his hands reached her ass, squeezing her rear. Soft with a touch of firmness. The sensation only made him more aroused, popping his lips off her tit and burying his face back into her cleavage.

Just as he was about to continue playing with her breasts Tenka suddenly shifted back, panting and face flushed an attractive red. She glared hotly at him for a half-second before crawling further up his frame, her knees digging into the bed on either side of him – until she was straddling his face, two fingers pushing the front of her revealing outfit aside to expose her pussy, her folds visibly slick with arousal.

''Tenk- Mmph?!'' For the second time he was cut off, his cheeks going crimson as Tenka pressed her pussy against his mouth, her honey tangy against his lips.

''Tongue.'' Tenka growled to him, her right hand gripping his hair and her fingers tangling into his blue hair; nearly pulling his hair out from how tight she held him.

Shido swallowed, embarrassed, but obeyed – his lips parting as his tongue slithered up. Tentatively he dragged his tongue along her wet folds, watching intently as Tenka's fierce expression trembled, her eyes fluttering from the unspoken pleasure. He did it again, dragging his tongue up and down her pussy with methodical slowness, only worsening the trembles in Tenka's expression as she strained to stay quiet, her breathing growing heavier and heavier.

''Mn...'' Tenka let out a little moan, pulling on his hair. ''More...''

Pushing down his embarrassment Shido complied, his hands coming to rest on her hips – before he went to work. While he was inexperienced it wasn't hard to figure out the basics; his tongue sliding up and down her pussy and stroking her folds, each long lick sending erotic shivers lancing through Tenka's body. Her honey dribbled onto his tongue and stained his lips, the tangy-sweet taste only tempting him to eat her out more, to lick her like a thirsty dog.

Tenka exhaled slowly, rocking her hips slightly. Shido blushed and took it as a good sign, lapping at her pussy with building arousal, determined to make her feel good. Alter-ego or not she was still his friend, and he would make sure to make her enjoy this. Tenka clearly did, her soft grunts and groans growing louder and more throaty, her womanhood pressing against his mouth as she got more into it, grinding her pussy against his chin.

''Ah... haah... Mm~'' Tenka's dark eyes fluttered shut and she pulled his hair tighter. ''Yes... m-more...!''

He blushed, his hands sliding from her hips to her ass; squeezing her rear as he ate her out more ravenously. Boldly he pushed his tongue against her folds and weaselled it inside, instantly feeling her hot wet insides clench around his invading tongue – but the appendage was too slippery for her inner walls to grasp, his cheeks growing ever hotter as he explored her pussy with increasing passion, tongue-fucking the moaning Spirit as best he could.

Shido glanced up as his tongue squirmed around her pussy, gazing up into Tenka's half-lidded eyes as she stared back down at him. Her ample breasts heaved faster and faster as her breathing quickened, the dim lighting doing little to hide the saliva glistening on her nipples, the arousing sight only encouraging him to eat her out more, his mind unable to think of anything but the pussy pressing against his mouth.

''Mn... ahh...'' Tenka screwed her eyes shut, rolling her hips faster.

He could feel her growing closer to her climax, her honey coating his tongue as he explored her insides. The knowledge made Shido tongue-fuck her faster, swirling his slippery appendage around her pussy or thrusting it in and out, watching her face for any sign of a weak point – gladly exploiting any he found, loving the strained moans that fled the alter-ego's lips.

''Shido...! Shido...!'' Tenka grit out, looking left and right with her eyes still shut; expression quivering as she drew near her limit. ''Shi- _Mn!_ ''

His nose pressed against her clit as he swirled his tongue around her pussy; finally pushing Tenka over the edge. She shoved a fist into her mouth to stifle the sharp cry that fled her throat, her hips buckling powerfully as raw jolts of electrical pleasure shot through her pelvis – squirting onto his probing tongue as she erratically rolled her hips, grinding against his mouth with desperate passion.

After several hot seconds Tenka's hips slowed, before soon coming to a complete stop – a soft groan escaping the alter-ego as her climax ended. She remained where she was for only a second before lifting her hips up, letting him breathe freely again and leaving his chin wet with her honey; his cheeks aflame the darkest of crimsons.

''Hah... hah...'' Shido panted, sitting up on his elbows as Tenka shifted back down his frame. ''Tenka...?''

''We're not... done yet...'' The Spirit breathed, shooting him a hot look – made all the more sexy by how out-of-breath she was, her hair growing loose from its ponytail and some falling over her face.

Compared to the usual chipper and innocent Tohka, Tenka was wild and fierce. He honestly couldn't say he disliked the sudden change.

Shido was stirred from his embarrassingly-lustful thoughts as skin rubbed against skin, a pleasurable shiver running through him as Tenka straddled him – his twitching girth poking her inner thigh. Tenka tilted her head slightly to the side and smirked at him, grabbing his cock and quickly jerking it off for several hot seconds; the sensation made infinitely more pleasurable by how sensitive he still was after his climax.

''Are you... sure about this?'' Shido asked with a tinge of concern.

Tenka raised a brow at him. ''You're asking that _now?_ ''

''You didn't give me the chance earlier.''

''Hmph.'' Tenka didn't contest that, scoffing. ''Tohka loves you. I do too... so, being connected so intimately... would make us very happy.''

Shido didn't have the words to reply to that; settling for a flustered smile instead and squeezing her hips. Tenka's cheeks flushed a darker hue and she quickly distracted herself, sliding two fingers up his cock and helping guide it towards her dripping pussy. Both of them shivered as the tip pressed against her folds, so dangerously close to slipping inside her.

Tenka didn't make him wait; she didn't tease. Without hesitation the Spirit lowered her hips; releasing a low, hot moan as she sunk down his erect cock, her wet insides engulfing his shaft. Her expression tightened from the foreign intrusion but she didn't stop, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself further and further down, forcing her virgin insides apart with his shaft until she managed to take two-thirds of him inside.

''Are you alright?'' Shido asked in concern, seeing her expression border on pained.

''...it's uncomfortable.'' Tenka admitted reluctantly, shivering as she slowly rocked her hips. ''Mn...''

''Take it slow.'' He soothed her, giving her hips a reassuring squeeze.

Tenka grumbled something incoherent but obeyed, shuddering as she arched her back. Gently she rolled her hips back and forth, spending a long minute to adjust to the size of his cock. He helped distract her by sliding his hands up and groping her plump breasts, playing with her tits and eliciting a hot groan from his lover, her cheeks flushing a darker shade as he affectionately groped her.

Soon Tenka grew impatient, letting out a quiet groan as she began lifting her hips up – sliding a tiny bit up his cock before immediately plunging back down. With each bounce the discomfort dimmed, emboldening her to slide further and further up his cock until she slid all the way up to the tip, his cock nearly slipping out several times before she impaled herself on his twitching length, her hot insides squeezing his girth.

''Mm... ah... ah~'' Tenka moaned lowly, planting her hands on his chest and leaning forwards as she got more into it – raking her nails down his chest.

Shido was helpless to resist; groaning deeply as the sexy vixen rode him, bouncing up and down his cock. His hands left her breasts and went back to her hips, helping her ride his cock easier and pleasuring them both. Just feeling her move was making it hard to think; intimately feeling her wet inner walls squeezing and clenching around his cock, slowly conforming to the shape of his cock as she impaled herself on him.

Tenka was quick to pick up the pace, her innate wildness showing through. Skin slapped against skin as she finally managed to take his whole cock inside her pussy, squeezing his hard length each time she dropped down his cock, her hot moans echoing throughout his bedroom. Dimly he was glad nobody else was in the house at the moment; he didn't want them to walk in and ruin the moment, to make Tenka stop fucking him.

''Haah... hah...'' Tenka licked her lips as she kept moving, digging her nails into his chest. '' _Move._ ''

He groaned and complied, roughly bucking his hips upwards. Tenka let out a stifled gasp, surprise flickering across her visage before it was immediately replaced by hot pleasure; a groan working its way out her mouth. Eager to please Shido did it again, thrusting up into Tenka's quivering pussy over and over again, each rough thrust earning him a hot moan in response.

Shido twitched as she tightened around his cock, the tip hitting her deepest parts. Tenka let out a throaty groan and slowed her hips for a single second, prompting him to act upon his bubbling lust, unable to contain himself – suddenly sitting up and grabbing her arms.

''What- Nn?!'' Tenka gasped as he flipped their positions, pinning her down onto the bed.

Tenka only had a second to look startled before he began moving; thrusting into her wet pussy with eager bucks of his hips. In an instant Tenka moaned deeply, her back arching off the bed and her face melting into one of carnal bliss; pleasure making her lips part and her eyes grow lidded. Shido couldn't contain himself; plunging his throbbing length into her folds over and over again, soon bottoming out inside her inviting tightness and hitting her deepest parts.

''Nn~!'' Tenka gripped tight handfuls of the covers. ''H... _Harder!_ ''

Shido shivered at the breathy growl, gazing down at Tenka's fierce visage; her hot expression arousing him beyond belief. He complied with her wild desire immediately, releasing her arms and grabbing her hips instead; pounding into her pussy hard and fast. Tenka all but howled with pleasure, throwing her head back as their pelvises smacked together with such force her breasts bounced and jiggled, the alluring sight tempting him to grope them.

Tenka swiftly distracted him, one hand snapping up and grabbing a handful of his hair – before _yanking_ him down into a fiery kiss. Shido groaned into her mouth, his hands slipping under her back as he kept fucking her quivering pussy without slowing down, their lips loudly smacking together. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and he pushed back with his own, their tongues meshing and sliding together in a mad frenzy, surrendering to their mutual passion.

''M-Mm...!'' Shido broke off the kiss first, burying his face into her shoulder. ''T-Tenka...!''

The alter-ego gasped in reply, her hands flying over her head and clawing at the bed – her back arching in wordless ecstasy. He pounded into her as hard and fast as his hips would let him, their pelvises smacking together loudly as he repeatedly bottomed out inside her wetness; until he couldn't hold back.

''I-I- _Nn!_ ''

Tenka let out a sharp gasp as he came, hot ropes of cum shooting deep inside her. Her eyes went wide and she spasmed, a choked _scream_ of pleasure fleeing her open mouth as she orgasmed; her inner walls coiling tight around his pulsating cock and squeezing out every last spurt of cum she could take.

Shido kept thrusting for only a couple seconds before the burning pleasure became too much to bear; gasping and collapsing atop Tenka. The alter-ego didn't push him off; both of them left panting and twitching in the aftershocks of their mutual orgasms, pleasure briefly shutting their minds down.

Then Tenka shifted, grunting as she laid a hand on his chest and gave him a light shove, pushing him off. The blue-haired teen groaned as he pulled out of her hot pussy, the ambient temperature feeling so much colder than her body did. To his surprise however she wasn't done; shooting him a lustful look as she turned around – and sat on all fours.

''Again.'' Tenka breathed, reaching back and spreading her pussy open, the invitation all too clear.

Shido jumped at the opportunity, eager to satisfy the alter-ego. He shuffled closer on his knees and laid a hand on her left hip, his other hand grasping his cock and lining himself up with her dripping-wet folds. He pressed the tip against her womanhood and immediately rolled his hips forth – extracting a hot moan from both of them as he entered her once more.

''Mn~'' Tenka gripped the sheets beneath her. '' _Move._ ''

He didn't even contemplate declining. His hand flew to her other hip and he immediately pushed himself deeper inside, moaning as he buried his tingling cock into her hot wet insides. He managed to fit most of his length in on the first thrust, fully burying his shaft inside on the third thrust – the tip battering her cervix as he pounded her from behind, extracting a slew of throaty moans from the busty girl.

Tenka wasn't submissive however; growling and pushing her ass back towards him, impaling herself on his cock unexpectedly. The rush of pleasure made Shido groan and fuck her harder, his hips working overdrive as he plunged into her over and over again, his pelvis smacking her ass with each thrust and making her body jerk forwards; her boobs jiggling from the rough impact.

''Nn- ah?!'' Tenka gasped as he suddenly slid his hands up, groping her breasts while still fucking her – the double stimulation making her bite her lip, mewling.

The Spirit groaned when he pulled on her breasts, forcing her to tilt her upper-body back and tilt her head back; their lips meeting in a wild, messy kiss. Their lips connected for a split-second before breaking apart again, his constant thrusting making it impossible to kiss – a problem Tenka quickly solved, sticking her tongue out and meeting his in a lewd french-kiss.

Her plump breasts bounced into his hands as he sped up, her lower back aching from holding the uncomfortable position for so long; but the pain only fuelled her arousal. Saliva dribbled down Tenka's chin as they kept kissing, their tongues squirming against each other hotly – until the pressure on her back was too much to endure and she broke it off, groaning as she planted both hands back onto the bed.

''A-Ah~!'' Tenka immediately cried out as he sped up, drilling her quivering pussy relentlessly. ''D-Don't stop~!''

Shido shuddered at the erotic sound, his hands moving to her hips as he felt his end near – a burning tingle spreading up his cock as his orgasm approached. He slammed himself into her pussy hard and fast, fucking the alter-ego so roughly she let out blissful cries of delight, her arms buckling from his wild pounding; until her arms gave out and she buried her face into the bed, barely stifling her loud cries.

Tenka coiled tighter around his pulsating cock, her shoulders tensing as he felt her grow nearer her limit, her sharp gasps and breathless cries muffled by the bed. She tilted her head slightly to the side and glared back at him, her purple-orange eye hidden behind a veil of messy hair and her lips parting in another hot moan.

The erotic sight was too much for Shido. His pelvis tightened and a burning rush shot up his cock; forcing a gasp from his lips as he immediately slammed his full length inside her – unloading spurts of cum deep into Tenka, painting her insides white.

Tenka gasped, writhing as her own orgasm shocked through her. ''A- _AHH~!_ ''

Her sharp, breathless cry flooded his bedroom; her inner walls clenching tight around him and milking him dry for the second time that night, so much shooting inside that it began dribbling out her womanhood and down her inner thighs. Shido didn't have the energy to thrust; merely groaning and rocking his hips, unloading every last drop inside her.

''Ahh... haah...'' Shido breathlessly snaked his arms around Tenka's stomach, rolling them both onto their sides.

Tenka groaned tiredly in reply, rolling her hips forwards and letting him slide out of her creampied pussy. With a cute grunt she rolled over to face him, her cheeks flushed a pretty scarlet and her eyes half-lidded, almost tired-looking. For a long minute neither said anything, simply laying together and catchin their breath, too tired to even kiss.

''Shido...'' Tenka murmured quietly, her voice rapidly losing its fierce undertone; becoming almost-gentle. ''My time is up... Tohka... will resume control soon...''

He reached down and grasped her hand. ''Will you be alright?''

''...hmph, showing concern for me, even though I'm just an aspect of her...'' Tenka breathed a soft chuckle. ''I don't know what will become of me... most likely, I'll go back to 'sleep' until Tohka needs me again, be it in battle or otherwise...''

''Just promise me one thing...'' She continued, leaning in. ''Don't forget me.''

Their lips met in a final kiss, the soft smooch fluttering through the air-

-and a bright flash of light emanated from Tenka.

It took only a second for the light to fade, but when it did Shido found himself face-to-face not with the multicoloured eyes of Tenka, but the soft and concerned ones of Tohka. The purple-eyed maiden stared at him with evident concern, Tenka's clothing gone and leaving his friend naked from head to toe, her smooth body on full display. Something that Tohka quickly realised, her cheeks going red and her concern shifting to full-on embarrassment.

''S-Shido...'' Tohka mumbled, looking away.

Shido was quick to silence her, cupping her chin and pulling her into a soft kiss. Tohka instantly melted, moaning softly and snaking her arms around his neck, happily returning the kiss as best she could. Only when their lungs burned for air did they break it off, panting lightly and staring deep into each other's eyes.

''Let's talk about it in the morning.'' Shido murmured to her, wrapping his arms around her – his right hand giving her nude butt a light squeeze.

Tohka blushed cutely and gave him a sweet smile, nodding. She snuggled up against him and nuzzled him as he pulled the covers over their bodies, her legs tangling with his as she got comfy – soon drifting off to sleep, tired both from a long day, and from Tenka using her body to fuck him.

Shido soon began to fall asleep too, his eyelids growing heavy – a single though resounding in his mind as he fell asleep.

_'I promise, Tenka.'_

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little bit of fluff right at the end to top it off~


End file.
